


I Just Wanna Be Your (Skater) Boy

by mydobbyisfree (theyoosual)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoosual/pseuds/mydobbyisfree
Summary: Your housemates Jihoon and Doyoung agree to teach you how to skate to help take your mind off of things. Despite being the homebody that you are in this quarantine, you agree.A University Housemates AURating may increase as the story progresses.
Relationships: Kim Doyoung/Reader, Park Jihoon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I Just Wanna Be Your (Skater) Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung is 17 on the verge of turning 18 in this story. Jihoon is 21.
> 
> I skated a lot over summer and felt inspired to write this ever since I saw their little 3-minute vid. Enjoy!

  
  


“You actually breaking a sweat?”, you ask Jihoon with a pat to his head. 

For your very first skateboarding session, he insisted on pushing you around after you nearly cracked your head open on asphalt trying to step on top of Doyoung’s board behind his back. Sadly, that counted as your first fall of the session. While Doyoung looked you over for more scratches Jihoon said you should get used to it. Yet here he was and honestly, you thought he might just cover you in bubble wrap by the end of the day.

“Uh-huh. I purposely skipped pilates this morning because I knew I’d be hauling your ass around today.”

At his comment, you brought your elbow down on his arm that’s supporting your weight. It was a simple yet very effective strike you learned in your martial arts class back in junior high. He cursed.

“Yah! If I let go you’re gonna end up right back down where you started!”

He removed his hands from your waist for just a second but you panicked, and just like that your arms reached out to him for balance. 

“Jihoon—”

His arms were quick to wrap around your form and your chests became flush against each other again. His hands easily found their place on your body and you bristled at his teasing. 

“Jihoon!” He mimicked. The smug grin on his face did nothing to appease your growing annoyance with him.

“You suck.” You forced your legs not to tremble but you made no moves to separate your body from his and gripped his shoulders tighter. 

As you found your footing against the surface of the skateboard, you failed to notice how the way you dug your nails into Jihoon’s shoulders sent sparks down his back. He watched your every move rather intently, knowing he shouldn’t be distracted with _these_ sorts of things while you were entrusting him with your safety, but the way you clung to him brought back recollections of dreams that involved the both of you— in rather similar positions, at night.

It was probably better off that you had zero knowledge of just how much your proximity affected the younger man. If you knew all the different ways in which he imagined you as close as you two were right now and even closer— under him, on top of him… 

"Hello?" He looked up and cleared his throat, readjusting his grip on your waist. 

You raised a brow at him. “You’re all red. Am I really that heavy?”

“What? Not at all, noona,” he gave you a shit-eating grin.

You pinched his ear and he tried to bite your hand in return. It was amusing, the amount of effort Jihoon was putting into your guys’ shared little skate session, that is. He and Doyoung had decided to take turns showing you the ropes of skateboarding; the younger one was maneuvering his way on the streets to the right of you two. You weren’t sure how you’d ever end up skating with such ease like Doyoung but you decided there was never a better time to start learning than now. 

You decided to make the process of pushing you up the hill easier for Jihoon. You did your best to square your stance and bend your knees in good form. You glanced behind you; this was a pretty big hill.

Thankfully the slope on the other side of the hill was actually a lot less steep than the one Jihoon just pushed you up. 

“Perfect for learning how to ride for a newbie like yourself,” Jihoon assured. 

Yeah, it was less steep, but it still looked like a decent drop from where you both stood. You stared at him in disbelief.

“I’m not going down this, from this high, right?”

“What, you wanna try the other one?” Jihoon pointed behind him. 

“Hell no! But can’t I start a little further down?

“It’s already a small enough drop,” he placed the sole of his shoe on the center of your skateboard so it’d stay put. He motioned you to get on it. “Hop on, it’s not like you’ll absorb my shredding skills by just staring at me.” 

You sighed in acceptance and did so without too much trouble, holding your arms out for balance. He nodded and gave you his signature eye smile while you gnawed at the inside of your cheek.

“Atta’ girl. Already an improvement. Now bend those knees.” 

Mind starting to go blank, you obey him.

“So, your legs are going to wobble on the way down, but you have to commit to the ride. Ground your stance, but if you’re gonna fall off, try and run off of the board instead of falling altogether. Got it?”

“Yes,” you breathed heavily.

Jihoon noticed how your wide eyes communicated the complete opposite. So he closed in on you, surprising you by holding you firmly by your hips, looking you in the eyes. This time you couldn’t miss the slight possessiveness you saw there and felt in his touch. 

You swallowed hard, looking down at your sneakers unable to hold his gaze. What was that about?

“Sink your hips a bit more… mhmm.” 

You allowed him to manipulate your body, in which he did so with ease. Did his voice suddenly get low or was it just you?

He stepped to your side, still keeping you from rolling away by resting his hand on your waist. He smoothed his free hand over your spine, forcing you to relax your shoulders.

“Hunch over a little bit so you’re more balanced. That’s it.” His touch lingered a moment longer than necessary before he quickly retracted his hands and folded his arms looking satisfied. He rested his foot between your legs on the skateboard. “I have to admit I’m enjoying the direction of our skate session.”

“Why because you enjoy seeing me so helpless?” You say, frowning. 

“Well, that’s definitely a reason...”

You shot him a glare and he dared to grin back.

“Well, mainly because it’s one of the few times you listen to what I tell you to do.”

“You have my permission to enjoy it while it lasts.” You shrugged. His jaw dropped, but a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Alright then...”

Doyoung whizzed by on the opposite side of the street, drawing your envious glance. Jihoon tilted your chin towards him, drawing your full attention. “What?”

“Trust yourself okay? Better look where you’re headed!” You gasped as Jihoon shoved you forward without warning. 

The nose of the board tipped down the hill in slow motion and then you were off. Every cell in your body suddenly focused on the one task of not eating pavement. The cold wind whipped through your hair and you understood what he meant about your legs feeling like they might give out because of the board shaking beneath you. You tensed up when it almost felt like you were going too fast but you managed to stay on and ride it out as the street levels out. You spotted Doyoung stopping to turn in your direction and wait for you at the end. 

“Nice job!” he called out to you with a wave. 

You were glad you made it down the hill in one piece and couldn’t wait to get off of your board. He reached out to you and you reached out as well, leaping off the board to clasp your sweaty hands with his. Doyoung stuck his foot out to stop your board just before it rocketed into his shin.

You winced. “Sorry!” 

“It’s fine,” he laughed. 

“That was crazy,” you say, still in a stupor. 

“No kidding, you rode down all the way. That’s impressive for your first time, noona.”

“Thanks… I still can’t believe I managed to do that. Did you see Jihoon though? He just pushed me without telling me!” The adrenaline was still pumping through your veins. You took back your thoughts about Jihoon being overprotective. Regarding you, he sure was wishy-washy.

Doyoung squeezed your hands reassuringly, “Hyung shouldn’t have done that, but he was probably just trying to give you a scare. You can handle more than you think can.” 

“Just barely…” you sighed, moving to stand beside him as you distractedly swing your linked hands back and forth to ease your nerves, watching Jihoon make his way down. Doyoung’s eyes lingered on your hand that was clasped with his. 

“You suck Park Jihoon!” you shouted loud enough for all the neighborhood to hear. Jihoon approached you two, board in tow. 

“Yeah, yeah, you said that already. I knew you could destroy that small ass hill! Besides, you had a spotter down here…” He eyed Doyoung. Uh, why in the world were the two of you holding hands?

Doyoung shifted in his place under his hyung’s attention, despite looking rather comfortable at your side.

“Oh, sure! Might wanna watch your back because next time it might just be you rolling down a steep hill,” you mention casually. 

Jihoon turned his attention back to you and cackled. “Just try me one day.” He was enjoying riling you up. 

“I just might one day, little Jihoonie.” You stomped towards Jihoon; Doyoung still held onto your hand, grinning at your comment. 

“Hm, I’d like that,” Jihoon gave you the cheesiest wink.

You made a face of disgust at his gesture but he just lowered his eyelids and regarded you with a smile, completely unbothered. “In that case forget it!” 

“Aw,” he pouted, closing the gap between you two with a step. He was intruding in your personal space bubble but you didn’t feel like backing down. “But I like it when you play with me noona.” 

He glanced from the corner of his eye at Doyoung who didn’t seem to like his response. Oh? Good. 

You, on the other hand, eyed Jihoon before letting go of Doyoung’s hand to give him a decent shove in the stomach. Surprisingly, you only proceeded to push yourself off balance as your hands met his rock solid abdomen. Funnily enough, Jihoon didn’t budge a damn inch except to quickly reach out to grab you by your waist to stabilize you. He shook his head and chuckled at your expression. Well, you weren’t expecting… any of that. 

You both exchanged looks; he raised his eyebrows and you couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. 

“Wow, wanted to steal a touch that badly?” He held you against his body, loving that he had gotten the upper hand on you again. “Looks like someone changed their mind pretty quickly.” Flustered, you suddenly had no words. 

Now curious, Jihoon decided to press further. He ruffled the back of your hair, looking into your eyes. “What’s going through this head right now?”

You heard Doyoung clear his throat and that seemed to snap you out of it. You batted his arms away and before you turned to Doyoung who had been raptly watching your guys’ exchange. 

“Um, you hungry Doyoung?”

“Actually, I’m starved,” Jihoon blurted out. 

“Yes, I could eat. Shall I make us some tteokbokki and ramyeon?” Doyoung asked. 

The boys amusedly watched as you suddenly perked up at that. You rubbed your hands together trying to take your mind off of one of the boys standing before you. Food was your weakness and your healing altogether. You were salivating at the thought of it already. 

“Oh, you’re so sweet. That’d be amazing! I can help!” You beamed at Doyoung and he returned your smile. Jihoon sulked out of your view.

With that, you picked up your board as Doyoung did the same. You brushed past Jihoon, tugging Doyoung along towards the house. To your surprise, Jihoon was quick to pull the skateboard from your hand and replace it with his hand. It was warm. 

“Your Hyung is hungry too, Doyoung. Be sure to share.” You shot him a look of disapproval but that didn’t deter him whatsoever. His eyes remained playful. Curiously, the two of them seemed to grasp your hands a little tighter as you made your way back to the house for a well-earned dinner. 

"Of course," Doyoung replied simply.

The cool evening air felt great against your warm cheeks. Even if Jihoon had pissed you off several times that evening, he had also kept you safe (save for that last little stunt he put you through). Doyoung had been there to watch out for you as well. Seeing him skate with ease was more fun than attempting to do so yourself, but you figured you could get there one day with their help. 

Why you agreed to spend your evenings like this for the next how many weeks were for reasons you probably wouldn’t share with anyone. It was beyond discovering a new hobby; you knew it had to do with taking your mind off of memories that had begun to resurface at this particular time of year. However momentary the distraction was, you’d take it. And even better, two of your favorite housemates were here to help with that. 

You squeezed both of their hands in silent gratitude for them being with you at that moment. And they didn’t hesitate to squeeze yours right back.

**Author's Note:**

> We're wondering what old memories mc is trying to distract herself from. Will she ever share it with the boys? We get a sense of their feelings towards mc in this chapter; she's clearly fond of both of the boys but it's pretty clear they both have ways to go before winning her heart.
> 
> The story's just for fun but may get more intense if I decide to go that route.
> 
> I'm still figuring out how I want to update this, future chapters might be in chronological order or may just be stand-alone stories in this AU. If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos/comment, they give me motivation!


End file.
